


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 8. Russe ?

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] [CRACK!FIC] Lorsque Steve comprit que Natasha était d'origine russe, des alarmes se mirent à retentir dans sa tête.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 8. Russe ?

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :P
> 
> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Going Under » d'Evanescence

 

\- Romanoff, n'est-ce pas ? fit Steve sur un ton détaché. Quel nom intéressant.

\- Oui, c'est normal, je suis russe, confessa Natasha.

Russe ? pensa Steve avec étonnement. Aussitôt, des tas de sortes d'archives, qui s'étaient comme auto-enregistrées dans son cerveau pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, lui revinrent en mémoire d'un seul bloc.

C'était tellement violent qu'il se sentit comme tomber à la renverse et ne plus arriver à respirer. _Inspire et expire, Rogers._

Puis, l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet. On pouvait presque voir la faucille et le marteau dorés sur fond rouge clignoter dans ses yeux.

\- Steve, ça va ? s'inquiéta Natasha.

\- COMMUNISTE !! hurla le soldat.

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une adaptation de fanart, Russin the Avengers, cette fois-ci signé TheIllustrousMissJo qui semble tenir un blog Tumblr.  
> Je n'arrive pas à retrouver le lien direct, désolée, du coup je vous mets la photo dans le texte :/


End file.
